


Work It

by InsaneInTheMembrane (orphan_account)



Category: Joeyredpanda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: A one shot of my favorite ships that aren't canon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE TIMELINE IS A BIT SCREWY. BUT IT'S A FANFIC

"H-harder..."  
Joey grunted as Rasta Dogg thrusted.  
Rasta Dogg then let out a sigh of relief, because he had done what he always drea-  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Rasta Dogg awoke in his bed, the morning light shining through his bedside window's blinds.  
"God damn it..."  
He missed a voicemail from someone.. But who? The number was unknown. Rasta decided to listen to it. A robotic voice was heard.  
"Maku, man, we gotta talk. I got some stuff to tell you... I wanted to tell you for a long time. Come see me around 9 AM... Actually, come to the apartment that gay dude is in. See ya."  
Rasta Dogg figured, "I'm not this Maku dude, but I don't care... Is that robot talking about me?"  
A knock came at Dogg's door, which was immediately opened by the robot in the voicemail.  
"U-Uhhhhh...?"  
Liz quickly said, "I heard about you at that webs-  
"SHHH... So... You're meeting this Maku guy here?"  
"Yes I am."  
A big black wolf walked in the apartment, closing the door behind him.  
"Okay, I'm here Liz..."  
"Heyyyy~"  
Rasta Dogg rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. Liz and Maku ignored him.  
Maku's eyes averted, blushing...  
Liz looked at Maku, and moved closer...  
Then he put his hand in Maku's shorts.  
Rasta Dogg had a major bulge as he watched them flirt on a major level.  
Joey knocked, because he already had plans with Maku to hang out.  
"Is anyone in there?"  
"Hhhh~" Maku moaned.  
Liz pulled down Maku's shorts, revealing his dick that Liz's hand was on.  
By now, Rasta Dogg was turned on.  
Joey busted in, "Alright Maku, I know you're here because you sent me your location."  
He had because they did have plans.  
But it was too late, and Joey had seen what he never expected...


	2. Wet

Joey was in mental shock...  
Liz hid behind Maku while he looked down at his boner.  
And Rasta Dogg was jerking off, until he stopped several seconds later. He slowly strutted up to Joey and wrapped his arms around him, and their lips touched. Their eyes were open, and both of them were blushing. Rasta Dogg' s tongue slowly slid into Joey"s mouth in a warm embrace.  
Liz had no idea what to do  
Maku said, "For fucks sake Liz get in front of me."  
So the robot took off his skirt while he got in front of the wolf, and they started to walk to each other slowly until the tips of their dicks touched.  
Maku bit his lip...  
Liz went closer to Maku and started to grind on him...  
"Mmmm~"  
"HHH~"  
Meanwhile Joey backed away from Rasta Dogg.  
"Stay the fuck off me, Rasta..."  
"Joey, please!"  
"Ruth will kill you or some shit, bro!"  
Joey rushed out the building to take care of some "special" business with Lyra.  
Rasta Dogg slowly turned to the corner of the room to see Maku and Liz grinding...  
Liz turned his head and gestured for him to...

Join in.


End file.
